Un amour d'humain, ou intoxicante relation
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Suite à l'explosion de son nid, Godric promet à Jason la reconnaissance et la protection des siens et c'est donc avec eux qu'il retourne à l'hôtel Carmilla. Là, Eric demande à parler avec lui. Mais la conversation ne tourne pas comme prévu et n'aura même jamais lieu… Fic située épisode 209. ATTENTION ! YAOI - Lemon détaillé Eric/Jason. Fic PWP. SPOILER sur la nature des Stackhouse.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de True Blood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Fic située juste après l'explosion (saison 2, épisode 09) ayant détruit le nid de Godric. Attention Lemon détaillé Eric/Jason. Un léger illogisme temporel : la fratrie Stackhouse connaît (déjà) ses origines, donc Spoiler à ce sujet.

**Forme :** OS  
**Sous-genre :** Lemon PWP

**Résumé :** Suite à l'explosion de son nid, Godric promet à Jason la reconnaissance et la protection des siens et c'est donc avec eux qu'il retourne à l'hôtel Carmilla. Là, Eric demande à parler avec lui. Mais la conversation ne tourne pas comme prévu et n'aura même jamais lieu…

.

* * *

.

**Un amour d'humain, ou intoxicante relation**

**Un humain intoxiquant**

.

Bien qu'il n'aimât ni devoir quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit ni les humains, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers celui-ci : sans Jason Stackhouse, peu d'entre eux s'en serait sortis. Et Eric Northam est un homme – ou plutôt un vampire – qui sait reconnaître quand il a une dette envers quelqu'un. L'humain avait mis sa propre vie en jeu pour sauver celles de vampires qu'il ne connaît même pas et qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur non plus. C'est pourquoi, après le départ de Sookie et Bill – un Bill d'ailleurs furieux qu'il ait manipulé la jolie blonde afin de créer un lien de sang entre eux –, Eric avait proposé au jeune homme de venir avec lui et les siens se réfugier à l'hôtel Carmilla. Alors que l'humain hésitait à accepter, il fut finalement convaincu par Godric qui, en plus de lui offrire toute sa gratitude, lui fit la promesse de la protection éternelle des siens. De _tous_ les siens. Et Jason savait ce qu'une telle promesse représentait.

À l'hôtel, Jason fut installé dans l'une des chambres de la suite qu'Eric occupait avec ses adjoints. Ceux-ci furent néanmoins invités à aller _dormir_ dans d'autres chambres : il voulait être seul avec Jason avec qui il lui fallait discuter de sa dette de vie et de la promesse faite par Godric.

La nuit avait été riche en émotions, et personne, ni humain ni vampire, ne rechigna à aller se coucher avant que l'aube proche ne pointe. Alors que Jason allait pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, une main posée sur son avant-bras l'arrêta net. Il se tourna et son regard plongea directement dans les profondeurs inquiétantes et pourtant si fascinantes d'un océan tumultueux. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et se retint tout juste de fermer les yeux.

« Nous avons à parler », lui ordonna, plus qu'il ne constata, le vampire.

Un second frisson courut le long de son échine et un petit soupir glissa de ses lèvres. Une multitude d'émotions et de pensées contradictrices se bousculèrent en lui. Jason ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à Eric, mais, en même temps, il savait ce que valait la parole d'un vampire tel que Godric. Le blond ne lui ferait donc aucun mal. Ou plus exactement, aucun mal non consentit…

À cette simple évocation, il sentit quelque chose de chaud remuer dans son bas-ventre et l'image d'un Eric léchant d'infimes coupures sur son corps surgit dans sa tête. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'il s'insultait intérieurement : comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ?!

Eric lâcha son bras et posa sa main sur son torse, en plein sur son plexus il appuya avec douceur. Regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, Jason se laissa ainsi repousser vers le canapé. Quelque part en lui, il eut la sensation d'être sous hypnose bien qu'il sache cela impossible : aucun vampire ne pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir-là sur lui – sang de fée, que voulez-vous. Cette hypnose-là n'avait rien de surnaturel.

Lorsque ses mollets butèrent contre le meuble, il s'immobilisa et regarda, comme au ralenti, le vampire réduire l'écart entre eux. Lorsque leurs corps ne furent qu'à un cheveu l'un de l'autre, Jason ne put s'empêcher de frémir ni de retenir un doux gémissement. L'air exhalé caressa les lèvres du vampire qui, à sont tour, gémit, ses yeux papillonnant légèrement.

Jason ne réalisa qu'il se léchait les lèvres qu'en voyant le regard d'Eric descendre vers sa bouche. De nouvelles images des plus scandaleuses flashèrent dans son esprit et une lueur animale s'alluma aussitôt dans le regard océan du vampire.

« Stackhouse… » Grogna-t-il d'une voix basse et profonde. « Arrêtes ça tout de suite… »

Jason ferma brièvement les yeux pour ne plus voir ces images ni en sentir les effets sur son corps. En pure perte : elles se firent justement plus détaillées et plus chaudes. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il _vit_ le blond le pénétrer. En vérité, l'image fut si vivace qu'il eut même l'impression de _sentir_ l'homme entrer en lui. Un râle empli d'érotisme gronda dans sa gorge.

Ils se regardaient de nouveaux, tous deux le souffle court : touchant le jeune homme, Eric avait été envahit par les images et pensées venant de celui-ci et une incompréhensible attirance sexuelle lui échauffait les sens.

« Stackhouse… »

Son ton s'était fait menaçant mais eut l'effet contraire de celui escompté, excitant encore plus Jason dont le sexe pulsait si fort que le jeune homme se sentait au bord de l'orgasme. La voix profonde du blond viking n'aidant en rien.

Alors que l'humain se sentait trahi par son propre corps, le vampire n'en menait pas large non plus. Les phéromones qui émanaient du corps si délicieusement sculpté devant lui le rendaient dingue. Cela faisait déjà quelques siècle qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce désire purement animal pour un autre être – à plus forte raison vivant.

Un nouveau gémissement presque suppliant franchit les lèvres de Jason, faisant céder les dernières onces de contrôle d'Eric qui, dans un geste d'une impossible rapidité, enlaça le jeune homme pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre tout en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit le corps se tendre brusquement entre ses bras avant de se laisser aller au fur et à mesure que leur baiser gagnait en intensité.

Leurs bouches se faisaient de plus en plus voraces, et rapidement leurs mains se mirent à explorer le corps de l'autre tandis qu'ils gémissaient et grognaient. Leurs bassins dansaient, augmentant de plus en plus la friction de leurs érections. Eric ne rompit le baiser que pour laisser respirer Jason et, sans son bras passé autour de sa taille, le jeune homme serait tombé depuis longtemps, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

Reprenant plus délicatement les lèvres entre les siennes pour les sucer délicatement, le vampire allongea doucement le jeune homme sur le canapé. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près de lui et approfondir leur baiser. Eric commençait à perdre pied à son tour, n'essayant plus de chercher à comprendre ce qui rendait le garçon si délicieux, si enivrant.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt en le remontant, et il se mit à embrasser la peau qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Enfin, il passa le vêtement par-dessus de la tête de Jason et le jeta négligemment derrière lui. Il se recula pour admirer les muscles magnifiquement sculptés de son torse et de son ventre. Il se lécha avidement les lèvres, provoquant un nouveau rougissement chez Jason.

« Bandant, » apprécia-t-il d'une voix devenue plus rauque.

Jason sentit des vagues de désir le submerger et le soupir qui lui échappa contenait toute l'urgence qu'il ressentait à être satisfait au plus vite.

« Hannn… » Gémit-il lorsqu'Eric glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs.

« Pluuus… » Supplia-t-il lorsqu'Eric caressa son entrejambe, le faisant se cambrer.

« Hnnn… » Continua-t-il lorsqu'Eric suça son cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Eric de grogner lorsque Jason enserra sa taille de ses jambes musclée et l'attira contre lui tout en mimant l'acte sexuel à venir en levant son bassin à sa rencontre. La force de l'humain le surpris et son attirance pour lui se fit si intense qu'il sentit ses canines sortir. Il les fit glisser sur la peau si fragile du cou, provoquant un hoquet de surprise mêlé de désir chez le jeune homme dont les mains glissèrent dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à se refermer sur ses fesses.

Puis, soudainement, Jason les fit basculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit celui au-dessus, allongé de tout son long sur le blond, enfonçant son corps autant que possible dans le sien. Eric poussa un cri de surprise : il avait été si pris dans les sensations que lui procuraient l'odeur, le goût et la chaleur de Jason qu'il n'était pas parvenu à anticiper ses actions. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… des siècles !

Ce fut au tour de Jason de dévorer le cou d'Eric et celui-ci s'étonna à se laisser ainsi faire, n'étant d'ordinaire _jamais_ le dominé. Il ferma son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas Stackhouse pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Celui-ci entreprit de le déshabiller et bientôt ils furent peau contre peau, gémissants et soupirants de concert.

Les mains d'Eric glissèrent jusqu'au fessier ferme et ses doigts descendirent le long de la raie menant à l'intime œillet. Il caressa l'anneau de muscles jusqu'à ce que Jason, n'y tenant plus, appui contre ses doigts en une demande muette d'en avoir plus. Le vampire mordilla gentiment le cou délicat au moment même où il forçait le passage de son majeur. Le cri de Jason se transforma en râle de plaisir, et Eric sentit tout son corps s'échauffer. Il cru bien manquer jouir rien qu'à l'entendre.

Lorsque Jason se mit à bouger son bassin de sorte à augmenter la pénétration, Eric pressa un second doigt. Et, après seulement quelques va-et-vient, il effleura quelque chose en lui : sous son regard ébahit, il vit une ombre de pure extase traverser le visage de Stackhouse tandis qu'un cri guttural lui échappait Eric sentit le corps tout entier pulser contre lui, ainsi que l'humidité du pré-sperme s'écoulant entre leurs ventres. Eric enfonça plus vivement ses doigts en Jason, butant à chaque fois contre le point nerveux hypersensible.

Lorsqu'Eric toucha sa prostate la première fois, l'esprit de Jason fut traversé d'éclairs blancs, tels des flashs, et tout son corps trembla violement. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne fut dès lors possible et il ne put que laisser son corps prendre les commandes –bien que c'eut été plus ou moins le cas depuis déjà un moment. Il avait toujours été insatiable d'un point de vue sexuel, mais jamais son excitation n'avait été aussi forte – pas même lorsqu'il était sous V.

Le viking était fasciné par le visage où chaque émotions et sensations étaient ouvertement affichées, et encore plus par l'addiction qu'il ressentait pour ce corps indécent qui s'empalait de lui-même sur sa main, quatre doigts travaillant maintenant à le préparer.

C'en fut bientôt trop pour Eric qui ôta ses doigts, souriant au gémissement plaintif du jeune homme. À peine un battement de cil plus tard et il s'enfonçait d'un violent coup de rein dans la chaleur du corps de Jason qui cria de douleur et de plaisir. Eric jura.

« Par Odin ! Si étroit, » gronda-t-il

Empalé jusqu'à la garde sur la hampe d'acier du vampire, Jason s'était redressé, totalement cambré, assis sur lui. Les mains d'Eric étaient si fermement agrippées à ses hanches qu'il en aurait des bleus et lorsqu'il voulut bouger, le blond l'en empêcha. Ils avaient le souffle court et irrégulier.

« Attends », ordonna le vampire entre ses dents. « Si tu bouges maintenant, je vais jouir. »

Jason ne put que gémir en réponse et se mit à onduler du bassin, incapable d'accéder au désir de son amant. Eric ferma les yeux en grondant.

« Eric… », supplia l'humain, incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Tout son corps brûlait de désir, et ses pensée ne tournait plus qu'autour du sexe enfoncé en lui froid, dur et intoxiquant.

L'interpellé tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais l'érotique supplication lui ôta tout désir de raisonner et il glissa avec une lenteur exagérée hors du corps chaud. Lorsque seule la tête turgescente de son sexe fut encore dans le garçon, il fit une pause puis s'empala violement en lui. Tous deux crièrent de concert. Il recommença. Encore. Et accéléra la cadence. Encore.

Eric changea de nouveau leur position, renversant Jason sur le dos, afin de pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément et accélérer tant le rythme que la puissance de ses coups de butoirs. Le plaisir qui ravageait leurs corps semblait pouvoir augmenter à l'infini et jamais les deux bêtes de sexes qu'ils étaient n'avaient connu telle extase. Leurs bouches, leurs mains, tout en eux crevait du désir de l'autre, et leurs deux corps bougeaient avec une telle aisance qu'on eut dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis des années.

Les deux blonds se rassasièrent l'un de l'autre encore longtemps avant d'atteindre le plus haut pic de plaisir jamais atteint et de jouir longuement, Jason se répandant entre leurs ventres et Eric se vidant au plus profond de son partenaire. Tous deux explosèrent en criant le nom de l'autre, s'accrochant fermement l'un à l'autre.

Il leur fallut encore quelques longues minutes pour reprendre un minimum leur souffle. Eric sentait le cœur de Jason battre la chamade contre son torse et se laissa hypnotiser par ce rythme affolant. Il ferma les yeux et écouta, étrangement serein. Le viking n'avait confiance qu'en Godric, et voilà que plus de mille ans plus tard il trouvait le repos entre les bras d'un vulgaire humain. Une réalisation le frappa : il n'avait même pas ressentit le besoin de mordre son amant en jouissant ? Se faisait-il vieux ? Qu'avait donc ce satané Stackhouse de si particulier pour avoir un tel effet sur lui ?

Il fut tout à coup parcouru de picotement lorsque Jason caressa ses flancs. Le vampire releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur le sein gauche du garçon et des yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les siens. Le désir qui y brillait était moins sauvage que précédemment, mais tout aussi puissant. Du feu courut dans les veines glacées d'Eric et son sexe exprima un intérêt renouvelé pour le corps chaud contre lui. La main droite du garçon descendit dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses tandis que l'autre remontait pour se fermer sur sa nuque. Il fut attiré vers le blond qui écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux. Il grogna.

Jason n'était pas du genre à s'interroger longtemps sur le pourquoi du comment des choses. Réfléchir n'avais jamais été et ne serait jamais son fort – pour preuve, s'il en fallait une, sa récente expérience avec la Société du Soleil. C'est pourquoi il ne se posa pas vraiment de questions sur son attirance pour un être froid – dans tous les sens du terme – tel qu'Eric. Ses mains se mirent à caresser inconsciemment le corps dur comme de la glace et il apprécia la texture soyeuse de la peau sous ses doigts. Et lorsqu'il sentit la partie inférieure du vampire s'éveiller et que les yeux bleus accrochèrent les siens, il ne put faire autrement que de le désirer de nouveau. Passionnément. Sauvagement.

.

**Un humain insatiable**

.

Les deux blonds s'étaient enfin endormis, emmêlés, dans le king size bed d'Eric vers la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient tous deux jouis un nombre impressionnant de fois et à travers tout l'appartement et ce n'est qu'une fois épuisés, éreintés et rassasié qu'ils s'écroulèrent.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Eric. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ses sens hyper-développés l'ayant alerté de l'arrivé d'un invité avant même qu'il ne fut à sa porte. Il soupira, agacé, peu motivé à se libérer de la chaleur des bras de son amant. Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil lorsqu'il essaya de récupérer sa jambe coincée entre les siennes. Le vampire sourit, amusé, lorsque, à son second essai, le garçon passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. En appui sur son coude, il regarda attentivement le visage du bel endormi et sentit une bouffée de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? _Bonheur_ ? Non… impossible, pas vrai ?

Il sentit l'humain se réveiller et se surpris à se demander que faire. Le viking fronça les sourcils, perplexe : depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce genre de chose ? à ce que ses amants – surtout vivants – pouvaient penser ou ressentir ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit rire et baissa les yeux sur deux pépites chocolatées pétillantes de malice.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuses, Stackhouse ? »

Pour seule réponse, il fut saisit par la nuque et attiré vers la bouche affamée de Jason qui appuyait son érection matinale contre lui. Prit au dépourvu, le vampire se laissa d'abord faire avant de répondre au baiser. Puis, d'un geste vif, il plaqua le jeune homme contre le matelas, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, frottant son bassin contre lui. Il regarda intensément l'humain grognant sous lui avant de lécher son cou, suçant par instant assez fort pour attirer le sang à fleur de peau. L'odeur du sang si proche mêlée à celle épicée de Jason fit monter un grondement de sa gorge.

« On a de la visite, Stackhouse. D'ici deux minutes, notre invité va frapper à la porte. Alors arrêtes de m'exciter. »

« Fallait pas commencer, dans ce cas », répondit Jason d'une voix lourde d'érotisme et en enfonçant son bassin dans celui du vampire, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « T'es sexy au réveil, mec. »

Eric gronda de nouveau, sortant les canines, menaçant. Mais, comme la veille, plutôt que d'instiller de la peur en Jason, cela ne l'excita que d'avantage. Eric pouvait le _sentir_. L'instant d'après, il était vêtu d'un peignoir de soie noire devant la porte de la suite, ouvrant à un Bill au visage crispé de colère mal contenue. Jason avait gémit sa désapprobation, pour le plus grand plaisir du viking.

« Bill », accueillit-il froidement son invité. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Bill plissa le nez en entrant et Eric sourit intérieurement. Il savait que son corps était couvert de l'essence de Jason et que tout l'appartement sentait le sexe. L'odorat des vampires n'était pas toujours un avantage et le blond savait que le brun devait actuellement maudire ce sens qui lui donnait une idée bien trop précise de ce qui s'était passé ici.

« Je suis venu te demander de laisser Stackhouse tranquille. Sookie est morte d'inquiétude à cause des images que tes… _activités_ de la nuit ont provoqué. Laisse son frère revenir dans notre suite. »

Eric arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit mot.

« C'est Pam qui m'a confirmé ce que je pensais, qu'il était ici avec toi. À ce propos, elle est vexée d'avoir été mise à la porte. Et, non, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Sookie. »

« Stackhouse est un grand garçon et fait ce qu'il entend de ses journées. Tu monopolises la sœur et tu veux maintenant aussi récupérer le frère ? »

Bien qu'elle paraisse simplement neutre, la voix d'Eric était en fait dégoulinante de venin et Bill dû résister à l'urgence de faire un pas en arrière. Il refusait de se laisser intimider par le blond. Les deux hommes se tinrent tête dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Aucun d'eux n'entendit les pieds nus sur la moquette tant ils étaient focalisés sur l'autre et leur joute muette.

« Bill ? » Interrogea le jeune homme surpris, une légère inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. « Y a un problème avec Sookie ? »

L'interpellé sursauta imperceptiblement à l'appel de son nom, tournant son regard vers l'humain échevelé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le jeune homme, torse nu, simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille et visiblement nullement gêné d'être vu si découvert. Jason était couvert de suçons, confirmant – un peu trop explicitement au goût de Bill – plus ses _activités_ récentes avec le vampire. Jason allait répondre, lorsqu'Eric le devança, sans quitter le brun en face de lui.

« Sookie va bien. Monsieur Bill ici présent est juste venu te chercher pour te ramener en _sécurité_. » Son ton ironique n'échappa à personne.

« En sécurité ? Mais, je suis en sécurité. » S'étonna le jeune homme. « Et, même dans le cas contraire, je suis capable de me défendre ! »

« Je crois, Stackhouse », reprit Eric, « que ta sœur n'a pas très bien dormi. Du coup, elle envoie son _cher_ vampire te chercher chez le méchant Shérif. »

Toujours sans rompre le contact visuel avec Bill, Eric vint se placer aux côtés de Jason et passa son bras autour de sa taille, résistant à l'envie de faire tomber la serviette qui, selon lui, gâchait la beauté sculpturale de l'humain. Il huma son cou, souriant intérieurement de le voir frémir, puis suça doucement la veine pulsant là. Jason soupira et appuya son corps contre celui du vampire.

Bill luttait entre gêne, dégoût, colère et frustration, un cocktail étrange et déstabilisant. Il sentait les étincelles électrisantes - les voyait presque – qui jaillissaient entre eux, augmentaient à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient, se touchaient. Il vit les pupilles de Jason se dilataient de désir au point de n'être plus que deux brillantes onyx. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Eric ne considérait l'humain pas mieux qu'un vulgaire moucheron, Jason haïssait les vampires et, maintenant, ça ?

« Jason, tu dois venir rassurer Sookie », commença Bill.

« Dis lui qu'il va bien », rétorqua Eric.

« Dis lui que je vais bien », répondit Jason en écho.

« Et qu'il reste avec moi », poursuivit le blond vampire.

« Et que je suis bien là où je suis », compléta le blond humain.

Eric serra le corps chaud un peu plus fort contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres. Le garçon affolait ses sens et, s'il continuait à émettre des phéromones criant littéralement « _Baise-moi_ », il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps à le prendre ici et maintenant Bill ou pas Bill. Son visage était toujours aussi sévère et froid qu'à son habitude, mais c'était de la braise ardente qu'il y avait dans son regard lorsqu'il le posa sur Jason.

« Tu peux t'en aller, Bill », reprit Eric sans plus accorder le moindre coup d'œil au brun. « Tu connais le chemin, pas besoin de te raccompagner. »

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une aura menaçante émana du viking et, serrant les poings, Bill se contenta de grincer des dents et d'obéir. Il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de son Shérif. Et, si le frère de Sookie ne voulait pas venir de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Et, de toute façon, il semblait évident qu'il ne risquait rien… qu'il ne veuille.

Une fois de nouveau seuls, Eric prit le menton de Jason en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement il fut récompensé par un érotique grognement. Lorsqu'il relâcha la bouche du garçon pour le laisser respirer, il le regarda intensément, son front appuyé contre le sien.

« Alors ? Où en étions-nous, Stackhouse ? »

« À quelque chose comme _t'es trop bandant, mec_… »

À ces mots, la serviette tomba à ses pieds et il dévoila, au regard affamé du vampire, à quel point il disait la vérité. Eric gronda son approbation et les deux blonds se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

« T'en as pas encore eu assez, Kärlek ? » Interrogea le vampire amusé de la fièvre ardente de Jason.

« De toi ? Jamais ! » Soupira-t-il en ouvrant le peignoir pour caresser le corps ferme à la peau laiteuse et soyeuse.

Jason lécha le cou de son amant, puis son épaule. Il mordit soudainement au moment même où il refermait son poing autour de la fière virilité d'Eric. Celui gronda et, la seconde suivante, pénétrait sans plus de cérémonie dans le corps offert qu'il venait de courber sur la table de la salle à manger. Le cri de l'humain agit comme un aiguillon et il accéléra la cadence, les nerfs fouettés par le canal brûlant convulsant autour de son membre et les mots vulgaires sortant entre deux râles de la bouche du garçon.

« Godt, för bra ! Jag skulle kunna fortsätta att knulla dig i århundraden, baby ! »

.

**Une humaine jalouse ?**

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jason constata que le lit était vide. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était près de cinq heures du matin. Le soleil se lèverait d'ici un peu moins de deux heures. Il s'étira en baillant avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois lavé, il chercha son pantalon qu'il trouva dans le salon et enfila le jean à même sa peau nue. Quant à son amant des quarante-huit dernières heures, il était introuvable. Jason décida donc d'en profiter pour aller aux nouvelles de Sookie.

Il laissa un mot pour Eric, bien qu'il fut convaincu que si le viking voulait le retrouver, il le ferait sans problème. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il _surveille_, à distance, le moindre de ses déplacements. Penser au vampire fit accélérer sensiblement les battements de son cœur et un sourire amusé étira un coin de sa bouche. Décidément, à croire qu'il était devenu accroc au gars !

Dix minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de la suite de sa sœur et Bill. Lorsque celle-ci vint lui ouvrir la porte, elle resta un instant figée.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Ah. Euh, oui. Bien sûr, entre. »

Sookie s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et le regarda sévèrement. « _Aïe_ », se dit Jason. Il connaissait ce regard, c'était celui qui précédait les leçons de morale …

« Hum… tu m'offres un truc à boire ? »

« Jason… »

« Oui, Sookie ? » Demanda-t-il de son air le plus innocent.

« Jason », reprit-elle d'un ton dur, « je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu ces deux derniers jours ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est au nid de Godric. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

« Hé ! Calme-toi, Sookie ! Godric m'a offert la protection des siens pour avoir permis de sauver son nid. Je ne risque absolument rien ! »

« Il t'a quoi ? »

« Offert la protection des siens », répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Et Eric m'a ensuite offert de une chambre de sa suite. »

« Parlons de ça, justement ! D'après ce que je sais, tu ne l'as pas beaucoup utilisé, cette chambre ! »

Jason faillit répondre que, si, il l'avait utilisée – comme tout le reste de la suite, d'ailleurs. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le genre d'information qui calmerait sa sœur. Sookie était exaspérée et entama tout un monologue ponctué de larges mouvements des mains à propos de son comportement, de son don à lui causer de l'inquiétude. Et, bon sang, comment pouvait-il passer de « je haï les vampires » à « je m'envoie en l'air avec un vampire » en moins d'une nuit ? Et pas n'importe quel vampire non plus !

Le jeune homme se contenta de la laisser vider son sac, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que, si elle s'en prenait maintenant à lui, c'était avant tout pour évacuer son anxiété. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, en arrivant à l'hôtel, la prévenir qu'il allait bien ou au moins l'appeler une fois pour la rassurer. Et, dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort sur tout : lui-même ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là avec le vampire. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes non plus, auparavant. Il n'était pas comme Lafayette… Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : remettre le couvert avec le fils d'Odin…

Jason chassa rapidement l'image plus que vivace du vampire empalé en lui, mais visiblement pas assez vite : sa télépathe de frangine venait de se taire brusquement, en pleine tirade, et le regardait, la bouche ouverte sur un « _Oh !_ » de stupeur muet, yeux écarquillés.

« Merde ! Sookie ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'immiscer dans ma tête ! »

« Avec… Eric ?! » Parvint-elle à s'exclamer, sa voix hésitant visiblement entre dégoût, incrédulité, colère et un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ ressemblant étrangement à de… la jalousie ?

« Et alors ? » Rétorqua-t-il, sa gêne première muée en exaspération. « Tu te fais bien un vampire aussi, toi. »

« Mais il s'agit d'Eric, là ! Le roi de l'égoïsme et de la manipulation ! »

« T'as l'air de bien le connaître », railla-t-il.

« Et c'est un homme ! »

« Ah oui ? T'avais remarqué, toi aussi ? »

« Jason ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas… _coucher_ avec lui ! Pas toi ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, peut-être ? Ou alors, c'est parce que tu le veux pour toi toute seule ? »

Sookie, déjà rouge d'énervement venait de foncer de plusieurs tons. Elle se mit à bafouiller.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle, outrée. « Bien sûr que non ! Co- comment oses-tu penser que… dire que… ! »

« Que tu es attirée par lui ? » Cracha-t-il.

Depuis qu'elle partageait un lien de sang avec Eric, celui-ci n'avait cessé de hanter ses rêves et ses fantasmes. Bill lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait attiré par le viking à cause du lien et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait manipulé pour qu'elle boive son sang. Et, depuis, elle ne cessait de culpabiliser chaque fois que des images presque trop réelles d'ébats fantasmagorique avec lui avaient surgit dans son esprit.

Et, maintenant, elle n'était plus très sûre des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se disputer avec Jason. S'emportait-elle contre lui parce qu'il couchait avec un être dangereux en qui il valait mieux éviter de placer sa confiance, ou parce qu'elle était jalouse qu'il soit celui qui couche avec Eric à sa place ? Elle était essoufflée et ne put s'empêcher d'aller _voir_ dans la tête de son frère et une boule de rage et d'écœurement gonfla en elle aux images de stupre qui y défilaient.

Le frère et la sœur se fixaient du regard, tous deux partagés entre la culpabilité de s'en prendre à l'autre alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver et l'envie de gifler l'autre. C'est l'instant qu'Eric choisit pour entrer sans même frapper à la porte dans la suite, Bill et quelques uns de ses suivants sur les talons.

« Sookie. J'ai besoin de toi. » La voix était emplie d'une douleur mal contenue et l'urgence qui s'en ressentait fit se tourner les Stackhouse vers lui. « Après sa destitution de tout à l'heure, Godric nous a fait ses adieux. Il dit être fatigué de la guerre entre nos races il avait pensé apaiser la Confrérie du Soleil en se livrant, pas être le symbole du début de leur guerre. Il refuse de revenir sur sa décision, et je ne peux rien faire ! Il veut assister au lever du soleil ! »

La voix du vampire s'était brisée sur les derniers mots et le masque composé s'effondra quelques secondes, juste le temps de laisser entrevoir toute la détresse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre son créateur. Ce fut ce qui décida Sookie : ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber ceux qui souffraient, ami ou pas.

« Je comprends, Eric. Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie, je te promets qu'il ne partira pas seul. »

La jeune femme lança un regard sévère à son frère pour lui signifier que leur conversation n'était pas close – faisant lever les yeux au ciel au dit frère – et suivit le viking vers le toit de l'immeuble. Jason suivit également le mouvement, ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard bleu d'Eric était un véritable crève-cœur et il partageait l'âme chevaleresque de sa sœur sans parler de son récent et tout particulier lien avec Eric.

Puis, tandis que Sookie rejoignait Godric, Jason s'approcha du blond qui se tenait face au mur près de la porte d'accès au toit, front appuyé sur la paroi froide, poing fermé encadrant sa tête. Sans un mot, il posa une main sur l'épaule du vampire et serra doucement.

Puis, lorsque que des sanglots secs secouèrent son corps, il le tira vers lui, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. L'enfermant dans ses bras, il fit quelque pas en arrière, glissa contre le mur opposé et l'entraînement avec lui. Assis entre ses jambes, Eric s'accrochait maintenant à son débardeur, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Jason lui caressa les cheveux et les premières larmes de sang coulèrent.

.

**Un humain en manque**

.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

.

Jason Stackhouse et Eric Northam ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de Godric. Il faut dire que Jason avait été assez _occupé_ avec Maryanne et il avait fallait fallu l'aide du plus grand nombre pour effacer les traces de sa présence à Bon Temps. Cependant, il n'y eut pas un instant où ses pensées ne se tournèrent pas vers le vampire. Et, lorsqu'il se couchait le soir, son corps brûlait d'un désir dingue pour le blond. Aucune fille n'était parvenue à le satisfaire, à calmer son appétit sexuel. Il avait même essayé d'en mettre plusieurs dans son lit, mais elles s'endormaient, éreintées, avant qu'il ne soit lui-même repu.

De son côté, Eric s'ennuyait ferme avec ses propres compagnes, humaine ou vampire. Elles n'étaient pas aussi excitantes que l'était le jeune homme, ni aussi intoxicantes. Même son intérêt pour Sookie avait prit le large ! Il avait honte de l'admettre, mais il s'était définitivement entiché d'un mâle supposé dominant et surtout d'une espèce vivante et faible.

Fangtasia venait d'ouvrir ses portes, et Eric rongeait déjà son frein. Il lâcha la bride à son imagination, envisageant de quelle manière il pourrait _jouer_ avec Stackhouse si celui-ci venait à franchir la porte…

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par des cris : une bagarre semblait avoir éclaté à l'entrée du club. Contrarié, il se leva et fut en un éclair sur le lieu du contentieux. Vampires et humains d'étaient écartés à son approche, peu désireux de faire partit des dommages collatéraux dus au courroux du propriétaire des lieux.

Eric resta un bref instant sans voix avant de se ressaisir rapidement. Devant lui, un homme blond, légèrement essoufflé, se tenait assis sur le dos d'un tout jeune vampire – changé depuis moins d'une lune ou deux, apparement – dont il tordait le bras dans le dos d'une main et écrasait la tête au sol de l'autre. Jason Stackhouse leva alors le regard et rencontra celui du blond vampire qu'il était venu voir. Si ce dernier avait eut un cœur, il aurait assurément raté quelques battements.

« Stackhouse », constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe moulante, courte et rouge sang s'approcha du Maître Vampire et, d'une voix geignarde qui fit serrer les dents à Eric, lui réclama la tête de l'humain. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas lâché le jeune homme du regard, vit un éclair de colère et de dégoût traverser ses yeux noisette. Un petit rire sec lui échappa.

« Et mademoiselle compte peut-être aussi boire mon sang ? » Ironisa-t-il, gagnant quelques rires de la foule curieuse.

Le vampire sous lui tenta de le renverser, mais, maîtrisant mal sa force surnaturelle, ne parvint qu'à se retrouver sur le dos, bras toujours tordu sous lui et chevauché par l'humain. Un sourire narquois lui fit face lorsqu'une main ornée d'une bague en argent fut approchée de son visage.

« Je te laisse le choix : sur le front ou le cou, la bague ? »

La voix froide de Jason et son regard furieux firent frémir le vampire, amusèrent le public et monter une vague de désir chez Eric. Décidément, Stackhouse était vraiment un humain très spécial et surtout très excitant, réalisa ce dernier.

« Lâche-le Stackhouse », ordonna-t-il, « et vient ici. »

La tête blonde se tourna lentement vers lui et des picotements coururent le long de son échine quand des yeux brillants se posèrent sur lui, le déshabillement littéralement. Jason se leva tout aussi lentement de sa victime et fit trois pas vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Eric pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps vivant caresser le sien, le souffle tiède sur ses lèvres. Garder un masque froid et dur devint plus ardu, et il lui fallut tout le contrôle dont il était capable pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et le presser leurs corps ensembles.

Du coin de l'œil, le suédois vit le vampire s'apprêter à attaquer le jeune homme dans le dos. Aussitôt, ses canines furent sorties et, moins d'une seconde après, il tenait le téméraire par la gorge, pendu haut au-dessus du sol. La femelle avait crié de peur et plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche trop peinte. Eric n'avait pas lâché Jason du regard.

« Comment osez-vous initier une bagarre chez moi ? » Gronda-t-il à l'adresse des coupables après un rapide aller-retour entre les deux.

Jason se contenta de sourire étrangement, sans dire un mot. Le vampire, lui, bafouillait des choses incohérentes. Eric finit tout de même par comprendre que Jason avait apparemment manqué de respect à la femelle du vampire qui avait donc essayé de le punir.

« C'est vrai ! » Geignit la _pétasse_ – comme souffla Jason – en se rapprochant prudemment. « Il m'a même frappé ! »

« Stackhouse ? » Interrogea Eric, levant un sourcil. Il savait le garçon de nature gentleman et ne le voyait pas frapper une femme.

« Je confirme », commença Jason dont le sourire s'était étendu – Eric lutta pour ne pas se lécher les lèvres lorsque les mots intensifièrent la caresse provoquée par la respiration du blond sur sa bouche. « Je lui ai _assené_ une _violente_ tape sur la main après que _mademoiselle_ ait tenté de vérifier le… disons, _contenu_ de mon pantalon. »

Des rires fusèrent et la _demoiselle_ prit une couleur assortie à sa robe.

« Personne ne touche ma nana ! » Gronda le vampire toujours suspendu par Eric.

« Et personne ne se bat dans mon bar ni n'attaque lâchement par derrière. Et surtout, personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient ! » Lui rétorqua violemment Eric en le jetant, lui faisant traverser toute la pièce et aller s'écraser contre le mur. « La prochaine fois que tu me montre les dents comme tu viens de le faire, tu finiras en tas de cendre. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi avec ta salope ! »

Sur un signe de tête du viking, deux videurs accompagnèrent le couple vers la sortie tandis que Pam dispersait la foule, relançait le groupe de musique et s'assurait que la soirée continue au mieux. Eric saisit Jason par le poignet.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Il le tira vers son bureau là, il referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers le jeune homme dont le regard s'était assombri et le sourire plus… carnassier.

« Alors, comme ça, je t'appartiens ? » Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

Un grondement animal roula à l'arrière de la gorge du vampire qui marcha sur le jeune homme, le forçant à reculer. Jason heurta le bureau contre lequel Eric le força à s'appuyer, plaquant son corps dur au sien, un bras emprisonnant sa taille, une main saisissant une poignée de cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque. Le soupir empli d'érotisme qui lui échappa électrisa son amant qui prit violement possession de sa bouche, la ravageant d'un désir brûlant auquel il fut plus qu'heureux de répondre.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser passionné, Eric tira la tête de _son_ humain en arrière et lécha sa gorge, le faisant grogner. Ses dents glissèrent sur la peau gorgée de soleil, provoquant des frissons, il suça délicatement la pomme d'adam, le faisant onduler des hanches, il tira plus fort, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Les mains de Jason couraient sur sa peau, semblaient partout à la fois et le rendaient dingue. Ils luttèrent tous deux pour ôter leurs vêtements et, lorsqu'ils furent nus et qu'Eric enfonça de nouveau son corps dans celui de Jason, ils grognèrent à l'unisson à la sensation.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, plus urgemment, tandis qu'ils frottaient leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Eric cria soudainement dans la bouche de Jason qui venait de refermer son poing autour de leurs deux membres, commençant à les branler. Le vampire recula un peu son visage pour admirer celui de son amant du regard ombré de longs cils à la bouche gonflée de leur baiser, l'homme était beau, sexy. Sa poitrine montait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration devenue rapide et irrégulière, son visage était tendu de désir et de plaisir, ses épaules, ses bras, ses avant-bras, son torse, son ventre, tout n'était que muscle. Eric se sentit prêt à exploser alors il tira de nouveau sur la nuque de Jason et dévora son cou de baiser, encouragé par les divers bruits érotiques émanant du garçon.

« Je vais… venir, Kärlek », grogna-t-il contre la peau si tendre alors que ses canines sortaient.

« Moi… 'si », parvint à haleter Jason.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils jouissaient de concert, criant le nom de l'autre, corps arqués par l'intensité du plaisir. Jason retomba en avant, posant son front contre le torse d'Eric.

« En- … -core. » La voix n'était qu'un murmure essoufflé.

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda d'une voix distraite le vampire encore noyé dans les brumes post-orgasmiques.

« Encore », répéta Jason d'une voix plus ferme. « J'en. Veux. Plus. Plus de toi… J'ai envie de toi. »

Le corps du vampire fut secoué d'un délicieux frisson et un regain d'énergie le fit grogner. Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs, des hanches puis des cuisses de son amant, il les glissa sous ces dernières, remontant à la naissance des deux globes fermes et il souleva Jason, l'asseyant sur le bureau. D'un ample mouvement du bras, il envoya valdinguer tout les dossiers au sol et renversa le blond en l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, il traça un chemin de baisers, mordillant par endroit le corps frémissant, jusqu'à l'entrejambe désireux d'attention.

Jason grogna de dépit lorsque le viking, joueur, évita soigneusement son membre érigé, pour mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Eric sourit contre sa peau, et redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jason. Il pouvait y lire la force du désir que le garçon avait pour lui, l'urgence de la nécessité qu'ils soient unis, mais aussi un feu ardent de sentiments. Et il réalisa que ce regard-là était le reflet exact de celui qu'il adressait lui-même, cela remua de lointain souvenirs en lui, souvenirs d'émotions depuis longtemps oubliés.

Jason forma alors le mot « s'il-te-plaît » et cette supplication muette lui fouetta encore plus les sangs que si elle avait été formulée à voix haute.

Jason avait le sentiment que de la lave en fusion courrait dans ses veines et chaque fois que le vampire le touchait, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses doigts, chaque fois, des milliers d'étincelles crépitaient dans tout son corps et faisait pulser son sexe au bord de l'explosion. Lorsque le viking lapa le bout de son gland, récoltant le pré-sperme menaçant de déborder, un long gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il se cambrait.

La langue courut le long de la veine sous sa hampe, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Jason secouait la tête sous l'intensité de la sensation et grogna lorsque son amant l'empêcha de trouver plus de contact en lui plaquant fermement les hanches sur le plateau du bureau.

« Eric… » Supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais son amant en avait décidé autrement et ignora sa supplique, la langue lapa une dernière fois son gland avant de redescendre jusqu'à l'anneau de muscle serré dont elle fit le tour, taquine. Eric lâcha ses hanches pour glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses et les remonter jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient à hauteur de ses épaules. Il lui ravagea la bouche en un long et violent baiser.

Lorsqu'Eric rompit le baiser, à regret, il engloba d'un regard l'image devant lui, appréciant le tableau. Jason grogna son nom d'une voix qui fit enfler le désir au creux de son ventre. Un dernier regard et il redescendit entre les jambes du garçon lécher l'œillet convoité. Lorsque sa langue força l'entrée, Jason s'accrocha au bord du bureau en gémissant de plus belle.

Eric ne cessa pas avant que Jason ne jouisse en criant son nom. Il n'attendit pas non plus qu'il redescende des hauteurs de son orgasme ni même qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu son souffle avant de s'enfoncer d'un puissant coup de bassin en lui. Et Jason cria encore, rapidement bâillonné par une bouche avide.

L'idée qu'il allait devoir discuter avec le jeune homme de leur relation traversa brièvement l'esprit du vampire. Mais cela pouvait attendre et il se laissa simplement envahir et submerger par les sensations du moment alors que Jason se contractait autour de son sexe.

Et Eric les conduisit tous deux à grands coup de butoirs vers un nouvel orgasme exceptionnel qui promettait d'être suivit de nombreux autres.

.

**Fin**

.


End file.
